


You dense motherfucker (you're worth more, Achilles) - SBI Royal AU

by violeinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kinda, King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Not yet though, Oops, Poor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Royalty, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, but now I'm invested, hes only a baby, i was bored, idk yet, or maybe i'll flesh it out, so right now hes wilburs daughter, this all came from a sketchbook, tommys adopted, wait for the time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violeinnit/pseuds/violeinnit
Summary: Title from Song, Achilles Come DownCoronation Day has arrivedAs his father steps down from the throne, Technoblade takes his place. The Antarctic Empire is appointed a new emperor to lead them to peace and victory. As Technoblade is given new responsibilities, his brothers shroud under his shadow and make do with what they have.Watch as events take place and disturb the peace they've built.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur/Sally - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	You dense motherfucker (you're worth more, Achilles) - SBI Royal AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publicly written fanfic on Archive so please bear with me! I can't promise a frequent or timely posting schedule but I can promise to give my best work :D  
> (I'm open to any criticism or tips!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy !

Technoblade knew the day would come. The day he would take his father's place as the rightful ruler of their kingdom. He was prepared, he was, but he wasn’t expecting it to come so soon.

As he stalked through the halls towards the preparation room he pondered. He had known he would be granted power once of age, but it felt as though the time towards this day shortened dramatically. It felt as if It was only yesterday where he was chasing Tommy through the gardener. Only yesterday where he helped Wilbur sneak extra servings from the kitchen into their rooms. Now he’s Eighteen and he’s in preparation to rule an entire county. 

How times change.

As he treads at a relatively fast pace through the halls he takes a turn down towards his destination. At the door, he spots Wilbur somewhat in a panic. Wilbur must've heard his steps down the hall because he shoots his head up and practically sprints to techno, tugging on his ear.

“Dude, what the fuck!” He shot out.

“Don’t ‘dude’ me, where have you been?” Wilbur scolded “You’re late, that’s what”

It wasn’t his fault that he had a coronation today, that he was stressing all night just to perfect his opening speech as emperor. He truly hadn’t thought he was even that late to wake in the morning, although he couldn’t even be so sure because he had practically sprinted out of bed, not sparing a glance to the clock mounted on his wall. 

He supposed Wilbur was just feeling a bit overwhelmed today, which was a funny thought considering he wasn’t the one who had to speak in front of thousands of people. He doubts that would be a problem for his twin in the first place, knowing how great of a speaker his brother was.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter” Wilbur spoke “We’ve just got to make the most of the limited time we have” He continued to drag Techno by the ear through the room, only stopping once he had him standing on a small, circular elevated platform. 

Wilbur hadn’t even given him a chance before throwing a brush at him, indicating for him to brush his hair, and pointing him to a change of clothes.   
“Brush your hair, change yourself out of those clothes and meet us for breakfast” Wilbur ordered “We were generous to wait before eating but time is of the essence and if we wait any longer we won’t be on time” he quickly finished before closing the door behind him as his steps echoed down the hall to the breakfast lounge. Techno couldn’t recall any time his brother has been this strict to the rules, he supposes the occasion calls for it though.

Techno stood in place for a moment, still processing the information given to him, before proceeding to comb the brush through his pink locks. He’s still a bit mad, looking at what used to be knee-length locks of soft pink hair, was at shoulders length after being the result of an attack from an axe.

He hadn’t talked to dream for a week after that. 

Sure, Techno had broken Dreams mask and still felt slightly bad but when he thought about it he and Dream were alone and he had already seen the blond's face before. Dream might’ve just basically destroyed years worth of growth while Techno only broke a plasterine circle. He knows the emotional value from both parties to their respective possession were about equal but he couldn’t help but be bitter, sue him!

Although he was livid, he couldn't go too long without any interaction from someone that wasn’t his family (specifically Dream and their training, although he really did enjoy the blonds company, not that he’d ever tell him that) so he eventually forgave the chipper blond, to Dreams utmost pleasure. Dream had said he would make it up to the pinkette but still had yet to do so. Techno didn’t know if that meant he would surprise him later or the blond had just completely forgotten. Most likely the latter, but he didn’t mind. 

It was once realizing he was already fully dressed that he realized that he had been going on autopilot, analyzing his outfit for any imperfections, he registered just what he was wearing. Dressed in a medium blue vested top with silver buttons lining the front in pairs, not tucked into the pants, resulting in excess material hanging beneath the white belt on his waist. The belt was simple, with the addition of a sapphire jewel in the middle. White pants with a blue design of the Antarctic Empire emblem, then reaching knee height are a pair of deep blue combat boots. 

Finished examining his outfit, he pulled on his wrist supporters and adorned his prized sea blue earrings. Quickly fastening his empire’s flag handkerchief to his arm he sped out the room, quickly searching the breakfast room. As he got closer to his destination he could make out the sound of utensils against plates, oh god this is going to be awkward.

He knocked two times, to alert the residents in the room of his presence, before entering. Shutting the door behind him he looked back up to see three people seated at the table. Oh. Well, he was expecting a lot more people.

It looks as though his family had already begun eating but seemed to have just begun.  
“Oh! You made it!” Wilbur cheered “Good on you!”  
He only responded before taking his place at his seat at the (fairly smaller than normal) table, across from Wilbur but unfortunately beside his youngest brother, Tommy. Said child just looked at him in awe. He quickly turned away from the younger, instead deciding to face his father who instead whore a comforting smile, comforting as always. 

He turned to his plate, filled with fluffy pancakes sided with fruit. He began to fill his plate with syrup and begun eating as his father began to speak.  
“Wilburs told me you’ve slept in” Phil spoke in a teasing tone “Any other day you know I would have let you sleep in longer but you know I can’t do that this time” he finished with a soft laugh.

Techno responded with a huff “suppose you couldn’t”   
“You don’t seem to be too nervous” Phil stated “I can’t begin to explain the nerves I felt when I was your age”   
“Well I’m sure it won’t be easy but I doubt there will be any problems” he explained in confidence, and he wasn’t lying. Technoblade couldn’t be worried really, he’s been taking classes and was powerful enough in both combat and intellects. He, as well as the population, felt confident in the placement of him on the throne. It would be foolish to make waste of great potential, they all had said. 

He really couldn’t be bothered if he became king or not, but his citizens and his father both wanted his inheritance of the throne, and he would take it. He would gladly take the position and make his utmost best efforts to protect his people and fulfill his position, even if he didn't necessarily long for his future lifestyle. It doesn’t mean he won’t take it with gratitude.

He turned back into the conversation, which wasn’t really a conversation and more so Tommys incoherent screaming. He watched with a fond expression as Wilbur continued to tease Tommy endlessly as Phil watched with his common, fond expression and Technoblade could only wish things could remain this way, surrounded by the warmness that was his family- but he knew better, he knew things would change. 

When has Technoblade ever been wrong.


End file.
